Generous
by JuniperHen
Summary: When Dipper and Wendy learn they can't have kids on their own, Stanford makes an unusual offer. Mentions of suicide, abuse, torture, cannibalism, and a lot of blood. Rating may go up. Please review!
1. Another Way

"Shit!" said Wendy, throwing down her cellphone with rage. "Dipper…I just heard the test results. We can't have kids."

Dipper sat down next to her. "There are many more ways. We can still adopt a child!"

"Or…" said Ford. "I know another way."

"What is it, great uncle Ford?" asked Dipper.

"I could carry a baby for you," Ford said.

"Isn't that impossible?" asked Wendy.

"Not at all!" said Ford. "I made a deal with Bill a long time ago…a very bad one. I ended up with a lot of knowledge, but that damn triangle switched my gender. I kept it a secret for years. I had no idea that would ever come in useful."

"You'll really do this for us?" said Dipper.

"Of course! I'll do anything for you!" said Ford.

Stanford underwent a surgery, and it was a success. He was beaming as he entered the doorway.

"You've got yourselves a kid!" he announced.

"Wow! Thank you!" said Wendy. She and Dipper were hugging him.

"You are our hero, great uncle Ford!" said Dipper.

Ford smiled at them lovingly.


	2. Void

Dipper and Wendy announced the good news immediately. Stan nearly choked on his coffee.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "You're actually having a kid?!"

"Ha! You owe me five dollars, Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

"But…I thought Wendy has cancer!" said Stan.

"I do," said Wendy. "There's a surrogate involved."

"Who?" asked Soos.

"Grunkle Ford," said Dipper.

There was a long silence.

"Are you pranking us?" asked Mabel.

"That's not funny, Dipper," said Soos.

"It's not a prank," said Wendy.

"I don't believe you," said Stan. "I told my brother after Weirdmageddon not to do anything dangerous."

"It's true, Stanley," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone jumped, startled.

"You're in on this, too?" asked Stan.

"I would like to believe you…" said Mabel. "But isn't this, like, impossible?"

"Not at all. It became possible when he made a life changing deal with Bill," said Dipper.

"Oh…" said Mabel. "I believe you now."

Everyone silently agreed. Wendy and Dipper smiled.

"Isn't this dangerous?" asked Stan.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure," said Dipper.

"It's probably not going to be very bad," said Ford calmly.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Grunkle Ford?" said Mabel, switching the subject.

"I want to show you an interesting thing. Would you like to see something cool?" asked Stanford.

Everyone nodded their heads. Ford held up a shiny metal cube with 9 runes on each side.

"What is that?" asked Dipper. He had an angelic glow in his eyes.

"It's a portal to the Void," said Ford.

"What's the Void?" asked Mabel.

Ford's face became serious. "It's a dimension of despair and torture. A horrible goddess lurks there, and she will be able to access our dimension if this portal breaks."

"So it's basically another Rift," said Dipper.

"Yes, but something much more horrible will happen if this breaks," said Ford.

"Why are you you showing this to us?" asked Soos.

"I am showing this to you so you know not to break the portal," said Ford. "If you break the portal, our dimension will be destroyed and we will all die. Please don't break it."

"We won't break it," said Mabel.

Ford was relieved. His family knew about the danger of this portal, and they would stay away from it. He didn't have to worry about it anymore…he could finally focus on Wendy and Dipper's baby.


	3. Veronica

"Grunkle Ford!" said Mabel.

"Yes, Mabel?" said Ford, looking up from his research.

"The portal to the Void is a box…does it open?"

"I sealed it shut. Breaking it is the only way to open the portal. And it's very delicate. Even making the tiniest crack could easily lead to our doom."

"What's going to happen if it breaks?" asked Mabel. "You say we're going to die, but how?"

He thought for a few seconds before giving a hesitant answer. "It's…better seen than explained." Mabel was sure she saw a flash of fear in his eyes before he responded. The room was deathly silent. Thank goodness Stanley walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. Nobody replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing!" said Ford quickly. Mabel and Stan looked at him in a weird way.

Whenever Ford thought about… _her_ …he got himself flustered like this. He panicked at the mention of her, and the thought of her kept him awake at night. She was the one behind his excessive knowledge of demons and gods, but he never thought of her as a mentor. Even though he hated himself because of it, he felt as if she was his friend. She wanted him dead, and Ford constantly reminded himself of this, but he found that his old memories didn't disappear as he wanted them to. The feelings stayed like a weight on his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Grunkle Ford?" asked Mabel. Ford snapped out of his thoughts to realize that he was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Mabel," he said. "I'm fine…I'm just a little overwhelmed by the strange event going on."

"Which strange event are we talking about?" asked Stan. There were quite a few strange events happening all at once.

Ford turned to look at the Void portal. "Something that happened in the past, I guess."

Stan playfully shoved Ford, but Ford fell back against the shelf and knocked the Void portal onto the floor. The portal shattered and the room disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Everyone in the house ran outside to find the whole town was covered in darkness.

A silhouette emerged from the smoke.

"Oh no!" screamed Ford, horrified. "It's…her."

"Who is that?" asked Stan.

The smoke cleared to reveal the silhouette as a tall woman.

"She is Veronica Cipher, Bill's older sister," said Ford. "She's going to destroy the universe!"

Veronica had a slim, humanoid body with sky blue skin. Her hair was black and curly, with a pink streak in the front. She had one single eye, almost identical to her brother's eye, but her pupil was violet. She had black lipstick on. She was wearing a short black dress with black boots. She was grinning maliciously.

"Stanford Filbrick Pines!" she said in a rich, velvety voice. "You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you in person."

"Our partnership ended 42 years ago, Veronica," he said, glaring at her with hatred.

"Yes, and you were very wrong to trust me," said Veronica, amused. She chuckled. "You are so gullible."

"You can't rightfully criticize me like that. You're the woman who taught me nearly everything I know," said Ford. Dipper noticed he was reaching behind his coat.

"What are you going to do about it?" said Veronica mockingly.

"This."

It happened in a flash. He whipped a gun out from his belt and fired at Veronica. It did no damage.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It worked last time! What the hell did you do?!"

"Ha! You seriously thought that was going to work? No, idiot. You can't defeat me." Veronica seemed entertained by the small outburst.

"You bitch!" said Ford. "I know what you're going to do, and I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You don't even know what I can do yet, Fordsie," said Veronica. "And if anyone is the bitch around here, it's you."

"Oh, so I'm the bitch now?" Ford said.

"Yep. And consider yourself dead," said Veronica coldly.

Ford laughed quietly. "Karma is going to kick you in the ass someday, woman."

"I wouldn't count on it."

And before the Pines family knew it, they were locked up in a cage.


	4. A Tale Of A Stan And A Sheila

Everyone took a moment to look around. They were in a massive black room. The whole town (not just the townsfolk, the BUILDINGS were there as well) was in a floating cage in the middle of the room. Everyone was staring at Ford after a minute. He was standing in the corner of the cage. His whole face was red, and he was gazing at Veronica, who was in a golden throne across the room. She had a huge grin plastered on her face, and her eye was locked on Ford.

"You haven't blushed that hard since the first time we had sex," said Veronica.

Ford's face got even redder. "Forget about it. That was a long time ago, you stupid-ass whore. Shut up."

Veronica's smile vanished. "You're trying to command me? I guess that you wouldn't mind losing Dipper and Wendy's baby, then?"

Dipper and Wendy's eyes widened with alarm. Ford just stood there with a blank stare.

"Imagine…" Veronica flew up to the cage (as a goddess she was able to do this easily), stopping in front of Ford and putting a hand on his stomach. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "How much would your family hate you if you failed to protect this? They would probably never talk to you again. In fact, they might even want you dead…if I'm lucky."

"How did you know?!"

"Come on, Stanford…did you seriously think I would miss it? I mean…isn't it a little odd for a 67 year old _man_ to be _pregnant_? Evan a HUMAN could fig-"

"OKAY! I get it! I'm a fucking idiot!"

Veronica lowered herself back to the ground. "I find it hilarious when humans get angry. They never learn to control their tempers."

"And neither do you."

There was a long pause.

"I need to have a chat with one of my minions." On that note, Veronica left.

Ford looked up at his family. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Yes, Grunkle Ford. You do," said Mabel.

Ford sighed heavily. "If I'm going to give you an explanation, I might as well start from the beginning."

"You mean when you met Bill and Veronica?" asked Dipper.

"No…I'm talking about when Stanley and I were children," said Ford. "There's a reason I was able to carry this baby."

"Yeah…you made a deal with Bill, right?" said Wendy.

Ford shook his head. "To be perfectly honest, I made that up."

"What? But…But…How did you…?" Dipper said, shocked.

"I'll tell you," said Ford. "It all started in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. In 1952, we were born. However, we were not both boys. Our parents had a boy and a girl named Stanley and Sheila."

"Your name is Sheila?!" said Dipper and Mabel.

"Yes," said Ford/Sheila. "My dad was not very happy with the fact that I was a girl, and my mother thought it was wonderful. It took four years, but my mother finally convinced him that it was fine. Then they discovered that he had gotten his way after all. I was a transgender."

"I remember that day," said Stan. "It was the day you cut your hair."

"What happened?" asked Wendy.

"Because I'm a transgender, I often tried to copy Stanley's appearance. My hair was really long back then, and I was starting to notice that most of the boys in our town had short hair. One day, I found a pair of scissors on the table, so I decided to cut my hair. Stanley walked in just in time to see me finish." Ford laughed. "He was so shocked."

"I was not expecting him to do that. He did a good job, though," said Stan. "Our parents couldn't tell us apart when they saw us at dinner."

"What did they think?" asked Mabel.

"They beat me," said Ford, wincing at the unpleasant memory. "They hit me with everything they could find until I explained why I did it. I couldn't explain why I did it, either. I was only four."

"That's so sad!" said Mabel.

"They eventually figured it out, though. That's why they legally changed my name to Stanford. They changed it one one condition: I couldn't let anyone know that I was a transgender," said Ford.

"That explains a lot," said Dipper. "But how did you do it? Didn't you have boobs to hide or something?"

"Well…besides changing clothing styles, I didn't really have to do anything up until puberty. Then I had a lot of trouble keeping up the act. I came up with a fake voice to speak with, and for the chest dilemma, I started wearing a really tight bra and a jacket. That seemed to do the trick. Nobody noticed for all these years…not even you," said Ford. "Bill and Veronica were the exceptions to that, of course. They easily saw through my disguise. And that leads to what this is all about…my history with Veronica. Three years before I met Bill, I was having trouble with my research. There was a symbol that I kept encountering. It was a skull and crossbones with Egyptian hieroglyphs surrounding it. I couldn't tell what it meant, so I started studying ancient Egypt. I _still_ couldn't find anything. Then one day, I saw the same exact symbol carved onto a tree in the woods. Out of curiosity, I touched it. That opened up a portal to a strange realm I later learned was called the Void. Out of that portal came a beautiful young lady with blue skin, black hair, and one eye. She introduced herself as Veronica Cipher. She was very nice, but once she told me she was a goddess, I was obsessed with her. She helped me with all of my research, translating everything that needed to be translated and introducing me to the concept of God Law. I was getting more and more curious every day I studied her. And I was getting more and more attached to her every day I studied her. My body went ahead of my mind, and I started to develop a crush on her. And then…we had sex. A lot. And got drunk a little too often. I had abandoned my studies completely just so I could have more time to make love to her."

"Eww!" said Stan, covering his ears. "Did we really need to know that, Poindexter?"

"You told me to tell you my backstory. That's kind of important to the story," said Ford. "Besides, I was young and stupid. Of course I was doing things like that!"

"If you say so," said Stan. "But I honestly thought you were more responsible than that."

"I thought I was, too," said Ford. "The alcohol really had an effect on my thought process. I was falling in love with Veronica, and I had turned into a drunkard. But I thought I was doing the right thing. Then one day, I was working on a project when I had a heart attack due to an overdose of alcohol. I was stuck in the hospital for a while and I wasn't allowed to drink during that time. That gave me a chance to think. What the hell was I doing? Why was I doing it? Maybe this drinking thing wasn't such a good idea. So I asked Veronica if there was something I could do with her that didn't involve intoxication. She told me there was one favor I could do for her. She asked for my body. I had no idea what she meant, so I said she could have it. She possessed me and tried to take over the world. She wasn't able to perform the magic she needed to perform in order to succeed, so she tried to kill my body. I reclaimed it, however, and I forced her back into the Void where she belonged. Then I encased the portal in that box I invented to keep anyone from making the mistake of trusting her. During the years I was gone, the containment box malfunctioned, making it delicate and easily breakable. You know what happened next."

"Is that all? What about when you met Bill? Weren't you afraid?" said Dipper.

"Veronica had mentioned having a little brother, though she didn't tell me any name. She said that she didn't like him very much, but she never told me why. When I met Bill, I was still recovering from Veronica's failed scheme. I didn't realize he was her brother because Bill didn't tell me his last name until he had already tricked me," said Ford. "That's all."

Nobody could say anything for a moment, they could only take in everything they had just heard.


	5. Author's Note

It would be much appreciated if you leave comments. I'm writing this for a family member and I would love to hear you comments or suggestions.


	6. The Plan

"So…" said Mabel, breaking the silence. "Now that we know all that…what do we call you? I mean…would we refer to you as a 'she' now?"

Ford shook his head. "I would prefer you refer to me as Stanford…though you know that I'm a transgender, that shouldn't change who I am to you."

Mabel nodded. "One more thing…if this is a fake voice, what does your real voice sound like?

Ford blushed a little. "I don't use it much…not in front of other people."

"He's just shy," said Stan. "He's got a very nice voice."

"I really don't, Stanley…" said Ford, blushing more.

"Please, Ford! They should hear it at least once!" begged Stan.

"Fine." Ford sighed and cleared his throat. "This is my real voice."

His voice was very gentle and relaxing. It definitely sounded feminine, however, which was why he had kept it a secret.

"Now you know," Ford said in his regular voice. "And now…we'll escape."

He walked over to one of the metal bars on the cage. It had several Egyptian hieroglyphs on it. "Veronica always gives an easy trap at first…it's her way of testing her victims. She lays out several traps, each one harder to escape than the last. She'll keep going until her target dies. Or if she feels like she wants to destroy them herself."

He yanked the bar, which instantly came loose, making a gap in the cage.

"Wait here," he said to the confused town.

He stepped up to the gap and looked down. The floor was at least 100 feet below him. But Ford didn't care. He leaped out. Everyone stared in horror. He was definitely going to break a bone when he landed. But they didn't know that Ford had a parachute.

Ford landed safely, then ripped a panel off of the wall. There was an orange button behind it, which he pressed without hesitation. The entire cage lowered slowly onto the ground. Ford motioned for everyone to step out.

"Before we go any farther, there is something you all must know," he said gravely. "There's barely any hope. People can and will die. Veronica Cipher is not a merciful being. Say your last words now."

Everyone took a few minutes to say what they now knew could be their last words.

"Alright, then," Ford continued. "I know a way to stop Veronica. I'll make another containment unit using her advanced technology, reopen the portal, push her in, and seal it in the containment unit."

The rest of the town stared at him, puzzled.

"That's not going to be hard, right?" asked Dipper.

"It's the hardest thing I can think of," said Ford. "It will take a long time, but it's possible."

"Do you think we could do it before the baby comes?" asked Wendy.

A wave of panic rushed through Ford. "The baby! I completely forgot!"

He started pacing nervously across the floor and pulling at his hair.

"What am I doing…why did I trust this woman…" Ford muttered quietly. "Why does her mind have to be so…twisted…and mangled…and corrupt…"

"Umm…Ford?" said Stan.

"…pathetic…weak…little humanoid being that I am…"

"Ford?"

"…death…destruction…why the hell am I alive anyway…useless…worthless…"

"FORD!"

Ford spun around to face his brother.

"Calm down, bro!" said Stan. "It can't be worse than Weirdmageddon."

"Were you listening to anything I just said?!"

Stan shrugged. "Not really."

Ford sighed heavily. "This is much worse, Stan. We've got approximately a 14 and a half percent chance of surviving this!"

Stan gave him a blank stare. "English, please."

"We're probably going to die," said Ford.

"Oh…" said Stan.

"Excuse me," said Pacifica, stepping up from the crowd. "Whatever happened to the 'Never Mind All That' act?"

She had grown quite a lot over the years, but her attitude hadn't changed a bit.

"Seriously, dude?" said Soos. "It's, like, the end of the world. That law is kinda pointless now."

"Enough about that. We're wasting time!" said Ford. "The sooner we start this, the sooner we can end this. Let's go."

"But…what about the baby, Grunkle Ford?" said Dipper.

"I've got a few things with me that might help, and I think I can find enough parts for a decent shielding device. Other than that, I'll just have to be careful," said Ford.

He started walking towards the door next to Veronica's gold throne. Everyone followed him.

"Wait a minute…" said Soos. "If the last apocalypse was called Weirdmageddon, what do we call this?"

Everyone froze upon hearing the familiar, haunting voice that sent a chill down their spines.

"I thought of a name."


	7. I now owe Invader Ash 10 bucks

The town spun around to find themselves facing Bill Cipher, the being that had threatened their dimension seven years before.

"How about Veronicapocalypse?"

He got disbelieving stares in response.

"What? Don't like it? I thought it was pretty good."

"Actually, it's quite clever," said Ford, a little sarcastically. "I'd like to know how you came up with it. I'd also like to know HOW YOU GOT HERE!"

"It was my sister's doing," said Bill. Ford seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"What did she do?" asked Ford, opening his journal to the next blank page.

"I don't know. One moment, I'm trapped in your brother's mind-"

"Wait...what?!"

"Erasing Stanley's mind with me in it was obviously a temporary solution. I would have been immediately freed because I can't be contained in emptiness. But, since Stanley recovered quickly, I became attached to his mind force, and it acted like a prison. My only choice was to wait it out. He would die someday and his mind force would fade into nothingness, which would set me free."

"But how did you get out?"

"I don't know how Veronica did it, but I'm back. Why complain?"

"Because you're annoying and dangerous. You could easily disturb this entire operation."

"You're trying to take my sister down, aren't you?" Bill chuckled gleefully. "Okay, smart guy…I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Ford asked. "What do you propose?"

"I propose we work together." Bill held his hand up before Ford had a chance to question him. "Allow me to explain. We both hate Veronica, we both know a lot about her, and we both have certain talents that could be used against her. Maybe we could take her down together."

Bill extended his hand, which was now engulfed in blue flames. Ford thought for a moment.

"Fine…but we HAVE to work together, not against each other," Ford said sternly. Safety was a must, especially now.

Bill gave the impression of smiling. "Deal."

And they shook hands. When the flames around their hands receded, Ford reached for the handle of the door.

"Stop!" Bill yelled.

Ford drew back his hand. "Why?"

"Without a weapon, that's suicide!" Bill said.

"I have a weapon," Ford said, pulling a gun from a holster behind his trench coat. "But please…put some kind of force field around everyone else."

"Sure," said Bill, summoning a protective field around the horribly confused town.

And with that, Ford opened the door.

"MA! PA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another surprise entrance…I'll stop now.


End file.
